Guo Huai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guo Huai. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I shall give it my all!" *"I have survived much more difficult battles than this." *"I am now in control of this area..." *"This is a great opportunity to turn the tide!" *"How are we to fend off such a powerful enemy?" *"Both my health and the course of this battle... are in poor condition..." *"Things are looking grim... As is my health..." *"I have overcome injury and illness... to claim true glory!" *"This is all I can do for now..." *"So... the day has finally come..." *"All units, attack!" *"Defend this place with your lives! You'll realize that death doesn't come as quickly as you thought..." *"You can accompany me to the afterlife!" *"Why are there holes in the defense? We must protect this area!" *"I don't have much time left... I ask you all to attack the main camp with me!" *"We must value the lives we are given. Now, head to the main camp's defense!" *"This is obviously not good for my health..." *"Oh... It was the enemy, was it? Very well, we shall face them." *"The enemy can be so cruel..." *"We cannot handle them all..." *"I never thought that my demise would come as a result of my own carelessness." *"No, I am not Death himself, come for your soul. Or at least, not yet anyway." *"We'll stop here for a moment to catch our breath." *"I've found a rather perfect location for us to occupy. That is our destination." *"We must keep moving while we still have the strength. Everybody, forward." *"We can't always be playing catch-up. We must take the lead ourselves!" *"We must take to the defenses of the surrounding area!" *"We'll fall back to treat the wounded... before it's too late." *"How cowardly of them to turn their backs on us... After them!" *"Attack! Show them no mercy!" *"What are you doing out there alone? You should be more careful..." *"Where are the reinforcements?" *"This may be my last battle. Therefore I shall do my best." *"Our allies... They showed so much promise..." *"We must attack the enemy position while we still have the strength!" *"We must help our allies. My shortness of breath will get better soon..." *"Prepare to defend against an attack. Whatever you do, don't let them know you are exhausted." *"We must be prepared to face the enemy at anytime." *"It's times like these when we need to be the most cautious." *"Let's go while my breathing is stable." *"I'm constantly on the brink of death... You can say that I'm sort of a specialist at it by now!" *"My body feels so light! I haven't felt this good in a long time!" *"Life and death are merely two sides of the same coin. I choose life!" *"Please... don't leave us... behind..." *"Fight so long as there's life left in you! This may be your last chance..." *"It's important to know your limitations, especially when you are physically weak." *"We must always work together in order to defeat the enemy." *"Fight every battle to the fullest so that you won't have any regrets later." *"I'm feeling good today... Or at least so I thought..." *"It's still too soon for me to leave this world..." *"I only have one creed... to live every day of my life to the fullest..." *"Just watching you in action seems to restore my strength!" *"You saved me... Thank you..." *"If you work yourself too hard... You'll end up like me... Perhaps I should help you out before it goes that far." *"What's... with those enemies chasing after you? I suppose it would do me good to get some exercise." *"For you to work together with me, it truly is a reflection on your talent and ability." *"Your deeds make me feel as if I'm brimming with energy again!" *"We must keep moving... If you feel sorry for me, would you mind helping me out by joining my march?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hm!" *"As you command." *"How could this be...? It's as if your actions out there have cured me of all my ailments." *"Thank you... I am eternally grateful..." *"Why would you take such risks...? You should leave such things to those of us who are near the end anyway." *"To sacrifice your own body to lure out the enemy... I think that's enough to stop my heart." *"We managed to do it together... Forgive me." *"You are shining brightly as a result of your efforts out there." *"I may not have another chance at this... Will you please join me in my march?" *"Very well." *"It would be my pleasure." *"I am Guo Huai. I shall show you no... mercy." *"The fact that you are willing to throw your life away is an insult to people like myself!" *"Don't you ever stop and think of the pain you're causing by continuing to fight?" *"Finally! I've caught up to you!" *"Even I fight for a larger purpose. To protect that which I hold dear, no matter what the cost!" *"If only I was healthy, this would be so much easier..." *"Finally, a release from these sickly confines..." Conquest Mode *"It's about time I got going..." *"You didn't have to go and hire me... But, who am I to argue over what it is you want..." *"When we're together, it's like I feel as if my life has been extended. No, really!" *"General, so we stand on the battlefield together again. Words cannot express the pride I feel!" *"Lord Sima Yi, I still owe you a debt for saving my wife!" *"I feel like I understand you, Lord Zhang He. We both live to serve General Yuan!" *"My lord, we are both family men. I think you and I could work very well together." *"Here, use this as treatment. Before you end up like I am..." *"Your deeds in battle shine brightly. I am sure there will be a feast in your honor soon." *"Excuse me... Please, help me..." *"You're my savior! Thank you very much." *"You won't get past me... Even if it costs me my life!" *"I am willing to risk my life on the success of this stratagem!" *"Would you care showing me if you have the strength it takes to unseat me?" *"That you would be my enemy... I am beyond surprise. I am in shock." *"Jiang Wei, as long as you are here... I have no plans of dying yet!" *"You should be ashamed to be the son of Xiahou Yuan! I cannot forgive traitors!" *"Until I defeat you... I will keep trying... until I'm successful!" *"I will continue to fight on... until you have repented for your misdeeds!" *"...Oh! Are you...?" *"How fortunate to meet such a renowned warrior. It was certainly worth the trip." *"I have watched your astounding feats on the battlefield. Such a blinding display of valor!" *"This, this is the vibrant abundance of life that I have been seeking. I truly wish to see you again!" *"I know that my health is not that good. But what can I do?" *"Lately I've been fighting tigers nearby... Well, my wife told me I should try it." *"I see, I must keep my spirit strong! That might be easier said than done..." *"When I'm with you, I feel like I'll live longer. Just look at how long we've been together." *"I shall never forget your friendship, no matter what happens." *"You give me hope. I beg you not to forsake me, to stay with me to the end." *"I like your look. You're like an unpolished jewel, waiting for the chance to shine." Dynasty Warriors Next *"When I am with you, I feel my life has been prolonged. I don't think I've ever spent so much time with one person. You give me hope to keep on living. I hope that you will remain with me until the end." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I do not fear death if it comes on the field of battle." *"I promise to do my best!" *"I shall give it my all!" *"I know not of the impossible." *"I have no regrets!" *"I'm feeling great today! (cough) It's never easy." *"Are you trying to kill somebody?" *"Ahh... it is so good to be alive..." *"You are too cruel, Xiahou Ba... Why must we fight one another?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall approach this battle without the fear of death." *"Anything can happen if you fight without fear of death." *"I suppose I should get going." *"The results are the same as always, as is my health..." *"I feel as if I'm soaring through the heavens themselves!" *"Here, this is for you. Hopefully, it will remind you of me after I'm gone." *"Ahh, impressive!" *"Oh, I don't feel so well..." *"I think I might've tried too hard in the previous battle. I was forced to spend the next day sleeping..." *"Lately, I have been summoned to many battles. I intend to be of use until my life finally slips away!" *"I ran out of strength during the recent battle. Next time, I shall be prepared for death..." *"Forgive me. It appears I have had too much to drink." *"I have survived much more difficult battles than this." *"I have overcome injury and illness... to claim true glory!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"General Xiahou Yuan, you especially are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Xiahou Ba, you must be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Guo Jia, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Kanbei, if there is an Unrivaled Warrior, it must be you!" *"Both my health and the course of this battle... are in poor condition..." *"The thought of fighting myself, it just makes me sick." *"You have lit up the battlefield!" *"Your each and every thrust is bursting with life!" *"Oh, forgive me. You have done me a great favor." *"Have I been rescued?" *"I do not fear death if it comes on the field of battle." *"This is the end of the road for me..." *"General Xiahou Yuan, you have shown me a vision of greatness!" *"General Xiahou Yuan, how could I impose on a man of your importance?" *"Master Xiahou Ba, you do have some of the General in you!" *"It is you and not the General who have come for me?" *"Master Guo Jia, you are a fine combatant!" *"It is nice when one sick person helps another." *"Master Kanbei, you can move mountains!" *"Master Kanbei, I do regret inconveniencing you." *"That was splendid! Your heroic form has spurred me on!" *"Your combat style overflows with immense vigor. I feel infused with a new energy!" *"You may have saved my life. I thank you deeply." *"Your help is a godsend. You have lightened my load." *"I will pursue death itself. And may you do the same." *"This is as far as I go. Until we meet in the next life!" *"Witnessing your deeds has invigorated me! I have a new lease on life!" *"What a nuisance I have been. But dying here would be too ungrateful." *"You do your father proud! You must thank him and improve yourself diligently." *"But I was expecting General Xiahou Yuan... I should hold my tongue." *"You fight capably, Master Guo Jia. But why do you carry that strangely familiar scent?" *"It is nice to meet a kindred spirit here. But let us keep certain secrets between us." *"Master Kanbei, you have led the way! I must follow the best I can." *"I am sorry you had to come to my aid. I hope that you are not afflicted as well." *"In battle, the spotlight is yours! Seeing such vigor, I feel I can live on." *"Your deeds in battle shine brightly. I am sure there will be a feast in your honor soon." *"You came here for me? You are the one who gives me the will to survive!" *"You came so I would not succumb to death? Then I must cling to life desperately!" *"You are my enemy? I could almost choke with surprise." *"In body and soul, I have reached my limits. I can do no more..." *"Your eminence is almost surreal. I am filled with emotion to witness such glory." *"Allied with you, I am free of regret. I pray that we share the same death charge!" *"That was not unlike your father. The General would be pleased to see you've grown!" *"I am filled with emotion! You carry a heroic spirit your father would be proud of." *"It is important to enjoy one's last days. I have learned that from you, Master Guo Jia!" *"The ill must take care of each... Sorry, even in mirth, I should safeguard your secret." *"You never fail. You seem quite at home floating through the battlefield just like an apparition." *"Master Kanbei, it is you?! Excuse me, I am so ecstatic I have lost all composure." *"I'm willing to look death itself in the face..." *"This is a difficult situation. And now my health has taken a turn for the worse as well..." *"I feel so full of life now! Or do I...?" *"General! I await your guidance in this battle..." *"I would expect nothing less than your best in this fight, General!" *"Your stately figure alone is enough to energize me! Or maybe not...?" *"Even if you are the General's son, I refuse to take it easy on you..." *"You clearly fight like the son of General Xiahou Yuan. However, something seems to be missing..." *"You must learn more about the rigors of battle! In the General's place, I will..." *"Master Guo Jia, you need to take better care of yourself." *"You always do your best to enjoy yourself. That is something I could learn from you..." *"In this battle, poor health is no excuse. Perhaps I should struggle on a bit longer..." *"Ah, summoned at last." *"This can't be right! I should be dead, but this pain throughout my body is still real..." *"Even in death, the pain continues? How cruel!" *"Fortunately, I feel fine now. Brace yourself!" *"Ahem..." *"Perhaps we understand each other..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I am ready to die, if I must." *"If I am to be reunited with my wife, I must..." *"Ah, finally, I'm being called to the other side!" *"I wandered around to find a nice spot in the sun. I was hoping a bit of a tan would stop me from looking so pale. For some reason, though, everywhere I went I only found shady spots." *"I took all the sickly and pale-looking companions to train during the day and drank all night, yet there was no improvement. I cannot die until I solve this mystery!" Category:Quotes